Elements of Life
by Agent Poptart
Summary: On the Makah reservation, four individuals ascend to fulfil a legend long forgotten. Stories and lives intertwine between two familiar groups as these new players insert themselves into life-changing issues.Hearts and lives are broken before being mended in the most unusual ways. Could it be possible for two species to come together as a result of this newfound race?
1. Prologue

**Yes, another new story. I really need to stop this, but I can't! I have been working on this story for literally a year, and I have to admit it's extremely different than my first draft. I think the only things that remained the same were the names... Anyways, please enjoy my new story that has been consuming much of my time!**

* * *

Dylan was never much into sports. On the reservation, the track team was practically worshipped. Only the _best_ were given spots. Sure, she was athletic—everyone had to be around the rez—but she was never considered an _athlete_. She left that to her best friend, Derek. No, sir. Dylan was content to follow in her brother's footsteps, playing her violin to get a one way ticket _out._ She knew she had no hope of coming close to Jay's level, but she prayed she was good enough for a scholarship. It was a longshot, but it was her only way out. And there was nothing Dylan wanted more than to leave the reservation. It was stifling, old-fashioned, and small town to the _extreme_. When something happened, _everyone_ would know within the hour.

_Yeah, _she thought._ I'm getting out._


	2. Chapter 1

**So I'm taking quite the liberty with the Makah reservation and tribe. Basically this means I'm using the name and Emily's ties to it and completely making up my own geographical location/geological attributes/legends. I know, I'm a bad person for not using the actuality of the tribe, but I needed it to be my way.**

* * *

Dylan took one look at her etude and groaned. She had never seen so many 32nd notes in her life. _I'm not jay, so why do they give me all of his old pieces? I—unlike him—cannot play this. I've reached my peak; burnt myself out._ She let out a puff of air and buried her face in her arms. Dylan wanted to give up, cry uncle, _anything_. She didn't want to live in Jay's shadow any longer. She sighed in relief when "Heartbreaker" blasted from her phone. _Finally!_ she thought. _Someone to talk to!_

"Thank you!" she greeted after she flipped her phone open. "I was just given the etude from hell."

"That bad?" her best friend asked.

"Yes. I'm expecting a demon to come out during my audition just to take my soul." She heard his low chuckle and scoffed. "I mean, why do I have to audition for All-State? We all know I'm not going to make it."

"Dyl, if you don't like it anymore, just put your foot down. Wendy will understand if you're burn out."

"Gram will give me this disappointed look! I can't deal with that!" Dylan took a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't get stressed. "So, what's new with you?"

"Well, my sister moved everything out today, just cementing my new nickname for her." Dylan didn't ask him what it was. She was there when he exploded. When they _both_ did. "How's Jay taking it?"

"Considering he hasn't called me since his breakdown, I'm going to say not well. I think he's throwing himself into his music to forget," she sighed sadly. "It's better than how he was before. He wanted to burn all his instruments."

"What? They're antique!"

"I know! I think that's the only reason he hasn't thrown them in the incinerator."

They were quiet for a while. Then he suggested something so wonderful, Dylan could kiss him.

"Let's go for a walk. Meet me outside in five."

She immediately snapped her phone shut and turned back to her violin. Shrugging, she packed it up, hid the music, and slipped on her Chucks. Nat—of course—chose to walk in at the very moment she was about to sneak out.

"You going to see Derek?"

"…Yes."

"Bring your dog in when you get back." She looked up before adding, "You're cleaning the room all week."

Before Dylan could argue, she heard an engine idling from just inside the tree line. Sighing, she reluctantly agreed and climbed down the trellis. A grin grew on her face as she approached the familiar dirt bike. Her best friend was straddling the seat and gave her a bright smile. Her heart faltered for a beat before picking up its pace.

"Though you said we were going for a walk."

He shrugged. "I lied. Now hop on; we're getting some food."

Dylan tucked her hair into her beanie and got on behind him, wrapping her warm arms around his equally warm torso. He shot a grin before taking off, skillfully navigating the forest "roads" they knew so well. Dylan closed her eyes and listened. The engine sounded good, unlike hers. Her own engine had decided to seize, so it was gathering dust until she found time to give it the proper attention. So, until it was up and running once more, she was dependent on Derek for her transportation needs. Sadly, her family no longer trusted him after the _Incident._ This resulted in her sneaking out almost every day.

"The diner sound good?" he called back to her.

"Yeah!"

He turned onto the paved road that would lead them to Forks. Everyone on the rez hated Derek and his family now. So, they had to travel to the closest town for food, which just so happened to be half an hour away. The pair didn't try to make idle conversation; it wasn't needed. They stayed in comfortable silence until they reached the diner. He parked the bike next to a police cruiser and waltzed right in, dragging Dylan by the arm. In the past few weeks, they had transition from "those random kids from the Makah reservation" to "loyal patrons Derek and Dylan." Dylan had decided it was nice. They were welcomed, so unlike on their own rez. Hell, even the chief of police knew them by name. He sat at his usual table, probably waiting on his usual: steak. However, the teens noticed a girl their age seated with him.

"Evening, Chief," they greeted politely as they passed.

He nodded and immediately went back to looking awkward. The pair sat down at the counter, next to a regular named Stephanie. She was nice—albeit a bit shy—and was always writing in that spiral notebook of hers. They greeted her before ordering some food.

"Alright, spit it out," Derek sighed.

"Spit what out?"

"Whatever's on your mind."

"…Haven't seen Sasha around lately."

"We split."

"What?" Dylan swiveled to look at her friend with wide eyes. "Why in God's name would you do that? You really liked her!"

"We just weren't working out. She's the one who ended it. Besides, I've moved on to someone else."

"Oh? You have a new girlfriend?"

"Nope. Just interested in someone else." He casually took a sip of water while Dylan continued to gape. Her friend was such a player.

"You little arm-slut!" Derek quickly shushed her, waving his hands at the other patrons to ignore her. "I swear, how did I end up being best friends with a guy whose heart has different conquests every week?"

"Dylan, I am not an arm-slut, whatever that is."

"Oh, you know exactly what that is! You have like a different girl on your arm every single week," she explained in irritation.

"Right, well… fine. Guess I am an arm-slut. Doesn't matter! This one is different. I've just now realized my feelings for her."

"Like you have with every other girl you've dated?"

"I mean, I think I've liked her for years now, but I'm just realized I might… I might actually be falling in love with her…"

Dylan once again imitated a fish after he said that. Was he trying to have her die at the tender age of fifteen? _He can't be falling in love… he's practically a child!_ She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his arm.

"Look, Derek, I love you and all, but stop trying to kill me with your little surprises! You _cannot_ be falling in love. You're _fifteen_. That's legally a child. People fall in love at like, twenty-five. Don't be so irresponsible."

"Dyl, we live on a tiny reservation. My future wife is probably in our chemistry class."

"So? She'll be waiting! Don't do something stupid and jump into anything right now. I mean… why do you want to be in a relationship with her right now? If you keep it cool for a year or two, she won't be just one of your little arm-sluts."

Derek smirked and said, "I thought _I_ was the arm-slut."

"Not important right now! Focus!"

"Dylan, I'm not going to rush into anything. Would you just relax?"

She glared at him but didn't reply, as their food had arrived. Derek continued to smirk throughout dinner, causing Dylan to get more exasperated by the second. _Smug bastard. Stupid little arm-slut._

"Stop pouting, Dylan. Although it's very cute, you should be happy. You're away from the rez."

"First taste of freedom. God, I can't _wait_ until I graduate and _leave_! Too many bad memories…"

"But… there's some good here too, right?" Dylan looked up at her friend and grinned. "I mean, we had some fun times."

"Of course we did. We still do! It's just… this place is stifling… and as long as I stay here, I'll be living in Jay's shadow."

"But you'll visit. You have to. I mean, you can't just leave me here alone with my arm-sluts! I need you here, Dyl. Keep those ladies away, yeah?"

"Derek, relax. I'm two years away from all that right now. I really don't think we should start talking about it until the tail end of junior year at the earliest."

Derek sighed and nodded. Dylan playfully slugged him on the arm. She wouldn't really abandon her best friend. He was too much a part of her, and that terrified her. Somehow, he had changed from the boy who protected her on the playground to her knight in shining armor. _Goodness, I sound so pathetic. I'm no damsel in distress and he's no knight. He's just the reservation's arm-slut and I'm the reservation's tomboy. Nothing dramatic at all._


	3. Chapter 2

Dylan sat nervously in the _extremely_ uncomfortable chair. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't talented enough. She didn't _want _this enough. _Being in the All-State Orchestra will look good on applications._ She was alone. No one would come, but everyone would be furious if she chickened out. She was immensely grateful to Jimmy, her boss, for supplying the lubricant to get her bike running once more. Derek wasn't there to witness her failure.

"Dylan G. Kingsley," the woman called from inside the room.

With shaking hands, she walked inside to her impending doom. She politely greeted the judges—all three of them looked stern—and quickly tuned her precious violin. She then started on the three-octave scales she was required to play—all four of them. Dylan internally cringed at her clumsy fingers whenever her sharps were a bit too flat. _Pathetic. _Before she had to recall the etude, she took a soothing breath. She couldn't afford to mess up anything else. She went through the piece, playing mediocre at best. Finally it was time for the excerpt: the third movement from Beethoven's ninth. Yep, she was screwed. Sweating and breathing heavily, she played the last note and let it ring before she went into rest position. A nice sheen of perspiration was coating her fingerboard.

"Thank you, Miss Kingsley," the woman told her. "The results will be sent sometime in the upcoming weeks."

Dylan nodded and walked out confidently, something she definitely didn't feel. After packing up, she made a stop to the bathroom to tug on her leggings, boots, and jacket. She then slung her case over her shoulder and made her way to her bike. Dylan sighed as she picked up her helmet. _Gram won't be pleased with my results,_ she thought. _Forget it. Just meet Jay so we can get going._ She yanked the helmet on, made her sure her face mask was fully protecting her face, and sped away. She couldn't think about the audition. She sighed as she pulled up in front of the restaurant. She felt a bit underdressed, even after having worn a nice blouse under her jacket and skirt over her leggings. _How can he even afford this?_

"Hi!" the hostess greeted Dylan cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"Um, I'm here to meet someone. Jason Kingsley?"

"Right this way!"

Dylan followed the blonde through the nice restaurant. The lighting was dim—as it was in most expensive places—and the patrons were dressed to the dimes. They all shot the teen disdainful looks. Turning her attention forward once more, she saw her older brother. He had on a light blue button down shirt and black dress slacks. She thought he looked more handsome when he was covered in grease back home. She thought he was overall better back home, when he was Emily and not trying to run away from everything, but that all was in the past.

"Jay!" Dylan lightly touched his shoulder.

The young man immediately stood and engulfed the tiny girl in a bear hug. Jay noticed how she had grown, both in height and elsewhere. He frowned. His baby sister was not allowed to have breasts and womanly curves, no matter how subtle.

"Is there a way to go back and prevent you from going through puberty?"

"If there was, you'd be first in line." _Why does he even care? He's never exactly cared about me before._

He grinned, albeit a bit tightly, as she shrugged off her jacket and slide into the booth. "I've missed you Poppy Seed."

"I bet you have, Jay-Jay," she replied with narrowed eyes.

He shook his head as she focused on the menu in front of her. He did the same. Jay wanted to stall, keep her away from the subject she was most concerned about. He wasn't ready for the talk… he didn't think he would ever be ready. Dylan knew this, but felt she needed to at least discuss it. He would feel better… eventually.

"Jay…"

"Everything is so expensive here," he cut her off.

"Yeah… guess I'll just order the salmon. Seems to be the cheapest item here."

He nodded his agreement. Her fingers curled over the sides of the menu angrily. Here they were, having the first civil meal since they were children, and he couldn't even talk to her! Hell, he wouldn't even _look_ at her! _What a fucking asshole. He isn't the only one hurting. Emily was the first woman I really trusted since I was ten._

"Look, we need to talk."

"Do we?" he asked casually.

"Yes! You can't just pretend everything didn't happen." He opened his mouth to contradict her but she wasn't finished. "Hell, I bet she hasn't even come back to get her shit from your apartment."

"She said she needed time to think things over before she's ready to see me."

"Are you serious? That bitch fucking screwed her cousin's fiancé, while she herself was engaged, and has the gall to act like the victim?"

"Don't call her a bitch," Jay growled out.

He was spared a lashing by the waiter, who had come to take their orders. However, they were delayed even more when he loitered by the table a few more moments.

"Do you need anything besides water?" he asked Dylan.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you." She shot him a smile.

"Just let me know if you need anything! Anything all."

"Will do." She waited until he was out of earshot before glaring at her brother. "Listen here, you whipped ass, she blatantly cheated on you! That bitch—and she is so don't even try to deny it—doesn't deserve your defense."

"I don't get it! You love Emily, and you're practically dating her brother."

"Correction: I lov_ed_ Emily. As in past tense! Also, I am _not_ dating Derek. We're just friends."

"Fine, whatever. Doesn't matter. I don't know why you're so angry over this. We never got along, and you weren't in love with her!"

"While I may not have been in love with her, she was a prominent figure in my life. I met her when I was twelve, when you first brought her home. I was practically a mute at that time. _No one_ could get me to speak, because I thought they were going to abandon me, like _you_ were trying to do! Then Emily came in and turned that all around. She was first person since everything had happened who I trusted. Who I _believed _in. So when she cheated on you with that Quileute, you weren't the only one who was betrayed."

The two siblings glowered at each other throughout dinner, and Jay reluctantly paid for her meal. He was seriously tempted to force her to pay, but he knew she didn't have enough cash on her. The air was thick with tension as they left the building.

"I guess I'll see you next month for your birthday," he told her awkwardly.

"Sure," she said shortly.

He watched her take off down the street before shrugging tiredly. He turned to trudge to the bus stop that would take him to his apartment. He missed Emily, especially when he headed to that apartment rented for the two of them.

* * *

**In case you were wondering, the first few chapters will be introducing the characters and building up to the first climax. So if you were confused as to when the _Twilight_ plot comes into play, it will soon. Just trust me on this. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this (after I finally figured out what was actually going to happen) and don't be afraid to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Marie is totally into me."

Dylan moved her sheet music aside as Derek slammed his tray onto the table and slid onto the bench across from her. She raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Marie is into every guy. She has no standards," she told him.

"No, but seriously." She rolled her eyes at his desperate words. "She's been eyeing me lately. More than anyone else."

"Derek, I've said this before, and I'll say it again. You're a fucking arm-slut." He shot her an offended look. "Usually I'm worried for the girls you date, but now I'm worried for you. Stay away from Marie, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Dylan, I'm a professional. I won't get hurt."

"Just keep telling yourself that." She bit into an apple, glancing down at her music once more, before telling him, "She's dating James anyway. They're getting pretty serious."

"So you'll let your cousin date her but not me?"

"I'm not letting you date her _because_ she's dating my cousin."

"Worst best friend ever," he muttered under his breath.

"Love you too."

He eyed her casually while she was immersed in her work. She had certainly grown since their first meeting on the playground in grade school. She was taller, although she still wasn't even five feet, and he could see the subtle curve of her breasts. Instead of the jumpers and dresses of her youth, she wore T-shirts, jeans, and her signature combat boots. As usual, her wavy brunette locks were hidden by her hat, which she proudly announced was Craig Tucker's from _South Park_ when she first got it in seventh grade.

"Derek, you're staring."

He blinked quickly and focused on her face, which was now pointed towards him with a questioning expression. He cleared his throat nervously and smiled.

"Just thinking."

"About what? Still disappointed about the Marie thing?"

"Nah." Dylan studied him for a few moments uncertainly. He was acting strange lately. "Hey, wanna go see a movie this weekend?"

"Like actually _go_ see one at a theater?" He nodded. "That means we'll have to go to Port Angeles. Seems like a pointless trip, unless…" she trailed off and stared at him closely. "Alright, let's go."

"Great! We can even get dinner beforehand."

"Fine by me, but you're paying."

"I always pay, Dylan," he told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Yep, but it's different this time around."

He shot her a confused look, but she just stood up and gathered all her things. He looked up as she started to head to the garbage. Derek blinked and blushed in surprise when she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She hadn't done something like that fourth grade, and that was because of a dare.

"See you!"

* * *

"Got a hot date?" Natalie asked as she watched her cousin race around their shared room, throwing garments everywhere.

"No, just seeing a movie with Derek."

"In Port Angeles?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting dinner beforehand?"

"He said we might."

"Will he be paying?"

"Of course!"

"Dylan, sweetie, that's a date."

She stopped in front of Natalie's bed and started breathing heavily.

"See, that's what I thought, but I don't think that's what he had in mind when he suggested going to see a movie. He seemed pretty confused when I insinuated it was more than just a normal weekend," she fretted.

"Do you _want_ this to be a date?"

"I… I think I might."

"Well then, don't let that oblivious fool think that this is a normal weekend. He _has_ to know this is a date, but without you saying it outright. That just makes males uncomfortable and nervous. He has to think it was his idea to make it a date. That way he'll be a bit more confident." Dylan looked as though she was about to pass out. "Here, let me help you get ready. You won't be going in your jeans."

"Right… will it be awkward if I dress in something unusual for me and he isn't? I mean, what if he just gets confused and wonders why I'm dressed like this and doesn't want this to be a date and…"

"Dylan, relax. I've seen that boy look at you. As much as I loathe to admit, he's really into you." Natalie placed her hands on her hips and studied her cousin. "Hold on a moment. JOANIE! JOANIE WE NEED YOU IN HERE! Joan will be here in a sec. Ah, Joanie, there you are." Their older cousin leaned against the doorframe and scowled, as per usual, at the other two girls. "Our dear Dylan is heading out on her first date!" Although her grey eyes held surprise and pride, Joan didn't react to the news. "I might need your help getting her ready."

With a shrug, Joan shut the door behind her and started to look through the contents of the armoire. She threw what felt like a dress, pair of tights, and jacket. Dylan, without even looking at the garments, pulled them on and shivered as the two picked over her like vultures. They agreed the soft red dress and dark grey tights went well with her faithful leather jacket and favorite boots.

"Now to style your hair and put on some makeup," Natalie announced.

"Makeup?"

"Yes, now shut up and sit there nicely while we make you look like a female."

* * *

Dylan stared in shock at the woman in the mirror. No way could that be her. The woman looked like her long forgotten mother, not the reservation's resident tomboy! Those captivating green eyes lured her in, and the plump, pink lips held her there. She didn't know what Natalie and Joanie did, but they made her look enticing, if the woman in the mirror really was her reflection. Although it would probably get mussed up by the wind, her hair was slaved over for at least an hour.

"Sweetie, you look smexy," Natalie told her proudly.

"Is that a good thing to be on a date with one's best friend?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Absolutely. You'll be out of the friend zone by the end of the night," Joan promised her with a grin.

The three looked out the window at the sound of an engine idling. Natalie giggled suggestively while Joan winked and waggled her eyebrows. James, having heard the many yells and arguments, poked his head in and wolf-whistled.

"Go get 'em, tiger!"

Cheeks flushing in immense embarrassment, Dylan went to climb out the window. However, they all froze when the doorbell rang.

"The fuck is he doing?" Joan snapped.

"Is he trying to get himself killed before he can even see how foxy you look right now?" Natalie hissed

"Dude, he has got some serious balls coming in here… where Gram can kick his ass straight to hell with his sister," James added in.

"Shut up! I have to open the door before…"

"Oh hello, Mr. Young!"

"…Gram does," Dylan finished lamely.

They all exchanged horrified looks before sprinting for the door. A small scuffle broke out as they all struggled to get through first. Dylan shoved them all away and scrambled down the stairs, the others hurrying after her. They skidded to a halt and poked their heads around the corner.

"How are you, Mrs. Kingsley?" Derek asked politely.

"I've been much better. How is your sister doing?"

"Haven't cared enough to check in," he replied with a shrug. "Not to sound rude, Mrs. Kingsley, but I am here to pick up Dylan."

"Why didn't you just wait in the trees while she snuck out?"

"Didn't exactly want her to continue to sneak out and lie to you. What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?"

"The one you are," Gram told him bluntly.

"Gram!" Dylan called sharply, coming into view. "Derek is trying to be respectful, something he certainly doesn't need to be. He wants to continue having a good relationship with this family, and I would appreciate it if you reciprocated that sentiment."

Dylan's grandmother scoffed and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Dylan standing in front of Derek. Joan, James, and Natalie watched eagerly from their post behind the corner. Derek openly gaped at his best friend.

"Derek? Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"I… well… ahem, you look gorgeous," he stuttered out.

"You don't look half bad either." Her cousins had a silent celebration dance party at Derek's reaction. "Ready to get going?" He continued staring at her. "Great! Let's go!"

She took ahold of his arm and started dragging him out of the house. She felt extremely guilty about her grandmother's reaction to his appearance, but the poor old woman was protective of her family.

"I'm sorry about Gram," she apologized as he finally snapped out of his stupor.

"It was expected, but I thought it time to actually show myself again."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're dress up. What's that about?"

"We're leaving the reservation, Derek. I actually need to look presentable."

He scoffed but let the subject drop. She wouldn't tell him if he continued to press. Besides, he didn't mind that she had dressed up. She certainly was something to look at.


End file.
